student teacher romance
by MeanieStory
Summary: murid dan guru berpacaran? Wonwoo as main cast [Mingyu x Wonwoo ; slight Mingyu x Minghao]


Apakah kalian pernah mendengar tentang student teacher romance? Maksudnya adalah seorang guru yang berpacaran dengan muridnya. Kebanyakan guru di suatu sekolah pasti adalah bapak – bapak atau ibu – ibu yang sudah berumur atau sudah memiliki keluarga. Tapi bagaimana kalau ada guru muda yang tampan, bukan tampan saja tapi dia juga sangat pintar. Dia adalah Kim Mingyu, seorang pria tampan lulusan teknik mesin yang harus mengajar demi uang untuk melanjutkan S2 nya.

Dia sudah hampir setengah tahun mengajar di Seoul International School. Tapi siapa tau kalau ternyata guru ini diam – diam berpacaran dengan seorang murid? Minghao namanya, anak pintar dari kelas science. Mereka sepertinya cocok sama – sama pintar, yang satunya manis dan satunya tampan. Tapi di balik itu mereka sering bertengkar, Mingyu yang selalu ingin mengatur Minghao dan Minghao yang sudah lelah di atur oleh Mingyu.

Minghao mempunyai seorang sahabat bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo tidak sepintar Minghao, anak yang datar dan sering malas – malasan. Minghao sering kali menceritakan masalahnya dengan Mingyu kepada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya akan menjadi pendengar yang baik dan sekali – kali menepuk punggung Minghao sembari mengatakan sabar.

.

.

.

.

Tapi keanehan mulai menimpa Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu si guru tampan yang mengajar Matematika itu jadi sering memperhatikan dirinya. Seperti sekarang ini, Wonwoo sedang duduk di kantin sendirian mengerjakan pr fisika nya. Minghao tidak ikut karena dia akan mengikuti olimpiade yang diadakan oleh sekolah lain yang Wonwoo tidak tau apa nama sekolahnya. Tiba – tiba seseorang duduk di samping Wonwoo, Wonwoo akan diam – diam saja jika orang yang duduk di samping nya ini duduk dengan benar, tapi orang di sampingnya ini duduk sangat dekat dengannya bahkan hampir menempel.

Wonwoo menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan mendapati wajah Mingyu guru Matematika nya itu sedang menatap serius ke soal pr fisika Wonwoo. "kau tidak bisa mengerjakan nya?" tanya Mingyu saat dia melihat Wonwoo belum mengisi satu nomor pun. "hehehe tidak bisa seonsaengnim, susah" Wonwoo menganggukan kepala nya canggung karena dia memang tidak bisa mengerjakan soal itu, andaikan ada Minghao pr nya pasti sudah selesai.

Mingyu mendengus sebentar lalu merebut pen dari tangan Wonwoo, lalu Mingyu memandang Wonwoo sebentar "perhatikan ya" lalu Mingyu langsung menerangkan cara untuk mengerjakan soal – soal fisika Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan sesekali menganggukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya Wonwoo sangat gugup saat ini, dia tidak tau mengapa jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang.

.

.

.

.

Pr Wonwoo akhirnya selesai, Mingyu menyelesaikannya dengan cepat bahkan jam istirahat yang biasanya cepat bagi Wonwoo belum berakhir. "terimakasih atas bantuannya seonsaengnim" Wonwoo tersenyum, berkat Mingyu pr nya selesai dan dia tidak akan di hukum guru fisikanya yang killer itu. Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengusap rambut Wonwoo "hm belajar lah lebih giat lagi Jeon Wonwoo" Wonwoo rasanya seperti di sengat listrik saat Mingyu megusap rambutnya, jantung nya jadi berpacu lebih cepat.

Tiba – tiba segerombolan siswi mendatangi Mingyu dan mengerubunginya. Semuanya membawa buku pelajaran mereka "seonsaengnim ajarkan aku ini dong, susah sekali" semua berteriak sama, mereka juga menyodorkan buku – buku mereka ke arah Mingyu. Wonwoo tau mereka pasti mau modus. Tapi mingyu berdiri dan menolak semua permintaan segerombolan siswi itu "aku tidak mengajarkan yang bukan bidang studi ku" lalu Mingyu segera meninggalkan kantin. Kata – kata itu membuat Wonwoo kaget, fisika kan bukan bidang studi guru itu tapi Wonwoo diam saja dan memperhatikan segerombolan siswi yang mulai meninggalkan tempat Mingyu duduk tadi.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu dari kejadian di kantin itu, Wonwoo jadi sering di sebut namanya oleh Mingyu guru matematika nya itu untuk mengerjakan soal di papan tulis, mendatangi Wonwoo saat Wonwoo kesulitan mengerjakan soal, bahkan mencari Wonwoo saat Wonwoo tidak masuk sekolah. Itu membuat teman – teman sekelas Wonwoo curiga tentang hubungannya dengan Mingyu. Ada teman Wonwoo yang mengatakan pada Wonwoo ada kemungkinan guru matematika nya itu menyukai nya. Tapi Wonwoo mengatakan itu tidak benar, adalah hal biasa guru mencari murid nya yang tidak masuk sekolah. Yang membuat Wonwoo aneh adalah Minghao terlihat biasa – biasa saja mendengar gosip teman – temannya dan juga tidak menanyakan apa – apa pada Wonwoo.

Tapi Wonwoo tetap memutuskan untuk menjelaskan pada Minghao kalau dia dan Mingyu tidak ada hubungan apa – apa. Dan yang membuat Wonwoo kaget adalah ketika dia mengetahui kalau Minghao dan Mingyu sudah putus dari sebulan yang lalu dan Minghao sudah punya gebetan baru yaitu Jun, murid dari sekolah tempat dia mengikuti olimpiade. Minghao bahkan mendukung Wonwoo dengan Mingyu, walaupun sekarang Minghao membenci si Mingyu itu.

Wonwoo masih tidak percaya kalau Mingyu si guru matematika nya itu menyukai nya. Dia berpikir itu hanya perhatian guru pada murid. Wonwoo berusaha tidak memikirkan itu lagi. Minggu depan sudah ujian akhir semester yang artinya dia harus belajar giat. Tapi seperti nya tidak semudah itu melupakan guru matematika nya yang tampan itu. Guru itu tiba – tiba datang kepada Wonwoo saat Wonwoo sendirian dan memberikan dukungan pada nya. Wonwoo sudah berusaha tidak geer dan juga berusaha untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada guru itu.

.

.

.

.

Ujian akhir semester akhirnya berakhir. Nilai – nilai sudah di bagikan, Wonwoo senang nilainya kali ini tidak ada yang jelek. Kalau Minghao? Jangan di tanya nilainya pasti bagus – bagus. Karena tidak ada nilai yang harus di perbaiki Wonwoo bisa pulang lebih awal, namun tiba – tiba saja ponsel nya bergetar sebuah pesan masuk dengan nomor yang tidak di kenal

 **From : 088345xxxx**

 **Aku tunggu di gudang sekolah – Kim Mingyu**

Wonwoo kaget bagaimana bisa guru nya itu mengetahui nomor ponselnya, apa dia meminta dari bagian administrasi atau jangan – jangan dia tau dari Minghao. Wonwoo sudah malas memikirkannya dia penasaran kenapa Mingyu tiba – tiba ingin bertemu dengannya. Wonwoo pun langsung berjalan ke gudang sekolah, area gudang sekolah sangat sepi karena jarang yang kesini palingan OB tapi sekarang sedang tidak ada.

Wonwoo sudah sampai di depan gudang sekolah, tapi dia tidak melihat Mingyu. Apa jangan – jangan dia dikerjai pikirnya. Wonwoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi saja karena dia merasa dikerjai, tapi saat hendak pergi lengannya di tarik masuk ke dalam gudang oleh seseorang. Wonwoo reflek berteriak dan segera di tutupi mulutnya oleh tangan orang yang menariknya itu.

"hmph!" Wonwoo mencoba untuk memberontak tapi kekuatan orang yang membekapnya ini lebih besar dari nya. Namun suara yang dia kenal memberhentikan dirinya untuk memberontak "sstt ini aku Kim seonsaeng" bekapan di mulutnya juga melonggar . Wonwoo segera membalikan badan nya dan menatap guru matematika nya itu. "ma- mau apa?" Wonwoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya terdengar dari suara nya yang terbata – bata.

Wonwoo melihat Mingyu menghela napas lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, Wonwoo tidak tau mengapa Mingyu menatapnya seperti itu. "ini adalah hari terakhir aku mengajar disini aku akan pindah ke tempat lain" Mingyu mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan, Wonwoo tiba – tiba saja blank. Dia merasa hatinya sakit saat mendengar kata – kata Mingyu. Mingyu akan pergi artinya dia tidak bisa melihat Mingyu lagi, tidak akan di ajar oleh Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo ingin menangis rasanya, tapi dia tahan saat melihat Mingyu akan mulai berbicara lagi.

"aku mencintai mu Jeon Wonwoo" Mingyu mengucapkannya sambil menatap lekat mata Wonwoo. Wonwoo balas menatap Mingyu dengan raut tidak percaya, guru matematika nya ini benar – benar menyukainya. Rasa tidak pantas menyergapi Wonwoo, guru nya ini sangat pintar tidak cocok dengannya yang biasa – biasa saja bahkan nilainya sangat jelek, tapi rasa itu hilang saat Wonwoo merasakan bibir Mingyu menempel pada bibir nya bahkan Mingyu juga melumat bibir nya.

Wonwoo membelalakan matanya, dia sedang di cium oleh guru matematika nya guru yang paling tampan dan pintar. Wonwoo merasa ada banyak kupu – kupu yang terbang di dalam perutnya. Wonwoo mengalungkan lengannya di leher Mingyu dan mulai membalas ciuman Mingyu dengan pelan. Mingyu tersenyum saat Wonwoo membalas ciumannya, dia memberanikan diri untuk memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mereka melepas ciuman mereka saat kedua nya merasa memerlukan oksigen. Kali ini Wonwoo yang menatap lekat mata Mingyu "aku juga mencintai mu Kim seonsaengnim" setelahnya Wonwoo segera memeluk erat Mingyu karena merasa malu. Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengusap punggung Wonwoo dan mencium rambut Wonwoo. "mulai sekarang panggil aku Mingyu" bisik Mingyu di dekat telinga Wonwoo lalu mengecup telinga nya. Wonwoo menganggukan kepala nya dan diam – diam merona.

.

.

.

.

Entah di rasuki apa Wonwoo menyutujui ajakan Mingyu untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya. Walaupun saat keluar diam – diam karena takut ketahuan orang sekolah, sekarang Wonwoo sudah berbocengan dengan Mingyu. Walaupun Mingyu seorang guru Wonwoo baru tau Mingyu membawa motor seperti anak SMA yang suka balapan motor, kencang sekali Wonwoo jadi harus berpegangan erat dengan Mingyu.

Rumah Mingyu lumayan jauh dari sekolah dan jauh dari rumah Wonwoo juga, padahal mereka pergi diam – diam pada siang hari, tapi sampai di rumah Mingyu sudah sore. Mingyu mempersilahkan Wonwoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya, saat masuk Wonwoo tidak menemukan orang tua Mingyu. Wonwoo jadi canggung karena artinya dia hanya berdua dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo lalu duduk dan melihat – lihat isi rumah Mingyu, rumah nya tidak begitu besar. Mungkin selama ini dia tinggal sendiri pikir Wonwoo. "seonsaengnim tinggal sendiri?" tanya Wonwoo untuk memastikan. "sudah ku bilang kan panggil saja aku Mingyu, dan ya aku tinggal sendiri" Wonwoo menganggukan kepala nya dan melihat ke arah Mingyu yang sedang membuka kemeja. Oh apa membuka kemeja nya? Wonwoo jadi panas sendiri melihatnya.

Wonwoo segera memalingkan wajahnya ke segala arah dan mencari objek untuk di pandangi kecuali Mingyu yang sekarang hanya mengenakan singlet yang memamerkan ototnya. Tiba – tiba Mingyu duduk di sebelah Wonwoo dan mengusap pipi Wonwoo, Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang malu – malu. Wonwoo memberanikan diri untuk menatap Mingyu wajah nya makin merona melihat senyuman tampan Mingyu. Sedetik kemudian Mingyu mencium bibir pink Wonwoo, bibir Wonwoo sudah menjadi candu bagi nya, Wonwoo yang sudah biasa membalas ciuman Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sekarang berada di pangkuan Mingyu seragam Wonwoo juga sudah di lepaskan oleh Mingyu sekarang Mingyu sedang asik menciumi dan menjilati leher Wonwoo, beberapa kali Mingyu menggigit lehernya hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan. Wonwoo mendesah dibuatnya, rasanya geli sekaligus nikmat. Wonwoo tidak sengaja menggerakan pinggulnya yang membuat tubuh bagian bawah mereka bergesekan.

Mingyu yang awalnya sudah tegang makin tegang karena perbuatan Wonwoo, dia segera menggendong Wonwoo ke kamar nya lalu membaringkan Wonwoo di atas kasurnya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan sayu nya, mereka berdua sudah dikuasai nafsu Mingyu dengan tidak sabarnya segera merobek singlet yang Wonwoo pakai, mata Mingyu langsung tertuju pada nipple Wonwoo yang sudah mengeras, dia segera meraup nipple Wonwoo lalu mengemut dan menghisapnya. Mingyu juga memilin dan mencubit pelan nipple sebelah nya.

"Aahh.. Ming..gyuhh~" Wonwoo mendesah nikmat, hisapan pada nipplenya membuat Wonwoo melayang, tanpa sadar dia menekan kepala Mingyu agar terus menghisap nipple nya. Wonwoo tidak diam saja, dia menggesekan lutut nya pada junior Mingyu yang sudah menegang dari luar celana, membuat Mingyu menggeram rendah. Mingyu menurunkan kepala nya dan menciumi perut Wonwoo. Wajah Mingyu berhenti tepat di depan celana Wonwoo yang menggelembung, dia membuka kaitan celana Wonwoo dan menarik celana beserta celana dalam Wonwoo.

Sekarang di hadapan Mingyu ada junior Wonwoo yang sudah tegang, Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu memperhatikan juniornya menjadi malu "jangan dilihat seperti itu Mingyu~" ucap Wonwoo dengan suara yang pelan lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Mingyu terkekeh mendengar kata – kata Wonwoo, dia menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajah Wonwoo lalu mengecup bibir Wonwoo. "jangan di tutupi sayang, perhatikan aku agar kau bisa melakukannya pada ku nanti" Mingyu menyeringai sebelum kembali memperhatikan junior Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kata Mingyu, dia menaikkan kepalanya sedikit dan memperhatikan Mingyu yang sedang memasukkan junior Wonwoo ke dalam mulutnya. Mingyu mengeluar masukan junior Wonwoo serta menjilat dan menghisapnya kuat dia melakukannya berulang - ulang. Wonwoo meremas rambut Mingyu karena tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang di berikan Mingyu pada nya "ngahh gyuhh akuu mau keluarhh" Wonwoo mendongakkan kepala nya dan saat itu juga dia mengeluarkan sperma nya di dalam mulut Mingyu yang langsung di telan oleh Mingyu.

Wonwoo merasa lemas setelah itu, dia memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya. Mingyu bangun dan membuka celana dan celana dalam nya. Wonwoo yang mendengar pergerakan Mingyu membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Mingyu. Wonwoo dibuat kaget dengan ukuran junior Mingyu, bagaimana milik Mingyu itu bisa masuk ke hole nya.

Mingyu mengerti dengan tatapan Wonwoo, dia mendekati Wonwoo dan mengecup kening serta bibir Wonwoo "tenang sayang, sakitnya hanya sebentar lalu ini akan menjadi menyenangkan" Mingyu mencoba meyakinkan Wonwoo yang terlihat takut, akhirnya Wonwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum "baiklah, tapi pelan – pelan ya. Ini pertama kali bagiku" Mingyu mengiyakan permintaan Wonwoo.

Mingyu melebarkan kedua paha Wonwoo lalu menaruh kedua kaki Wonwoo di atas bahunya, dia mengambil sebuah lube di laci meja nya. dia melemuri tiga jari nya dan hole Wonwoo dengan lube. Wonwoo merasa sesuatu yang dingin menempel di depan pintu hole nya, tapi Wonwoo enggan bertanya dia masih memikirkan apakah junior Mingyu bisa masuk ke dalam hole nya.

Mingyu perlahan memasukkan satu jari ke dalam hole Wonwoo dan mendapatkan erangan sakit dari Wonwoo. Mingyu dapat merasakan hole Wonwoo mencengkram jari nya, Mingyu sudah tidak tahan tapi dia sudah mengiyakan permintaan Wonwoo. Mingyu mulai memasukkan satu lagi jarinya. Wonwoo terisak rasanya sakit sekali. Mingyu terus mendorong jari nya untuk menemukan sweetspot Wonwoo. "AHH! Therehh.." Mingyu menyeringai, dia sudah menemukan sweetspot Wonwoo. Dia mulai menghujami sweetspot Wonwoo dengan jarinya dan mendapatkan desahan keenakan dari Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengeluarkan jari nya dari hole Wonwoo, dia mengarahkan junior nya ke depan pintu hole Wonwoo dan beberapa kali menggesekkan juniornya dengan hole Wonwoo. Wonwoo mulai kesal karena Mingyu terus menggoda nya, dia memohon kepada untuk Mingyu segera memasukkan junior nya. Mingyu sedikit senang karena Wonwoo memohon kepadanya, dengan perlahan dia memasukan juniornya.

"Akhh.." Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya, kali ini lebih sakit daripada jari Mingyu. Wonwoo mencengkram lengan Mingyu dengan kuat. Mingyu tau ini pasti sakit, tapi dia tidak ingin berhenti sekarang. Mingyu terus berusaha memasukkan juniornya sampai akhirnya junior nya ternanam sempurna di dalam hole Wonwoo. "ssshh" Mingyu dapat merasakan dinding hole Wonwoo mencengkram kuat junior nya, rasa nya nikmat sekali tapi Mingyu tidak langsung menggerakan pinggulnya, dia ingin Wonwoo terbiasa dulu dengan junior nya. Mingyu dapat melihat Wonwoo nya menangis, Mingyu segera menciumi wajah Wonwoo dan mencium bibir Wonwoo untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sudah mulai terbiasa dengan junior Mingyu di dalam hole nya. Dengan suara yang serak Wonwoo meminta Mingyu untuk bergerak "bergerak lah gyu~" Mingyu yang sudah mendapat izin dari Wonwoo dengan perlahan menarik keluar junior nya dan memasukkannya lagi dengan tepat mengenai sweetspot Wonwoo. "ngghh ahh morehh gyuhh" Wonwoo mendesah keenakan, kepala junior Mingyu yang mengenai sweetspot nya membuat dia ketagihan. Mingyu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan tepat pada sweetspot Wonwoo. Hole Wonwoo makin menggeratkan cengkraman nya pada junior Mingyu yang membuat Mingyu merem melek.

Mingyu menundukkan kepala nya lalu menghisap nipple Wonwoo, tangan nya memegang junior Wonwoo dan mengocoknya dengan cepat, tidak lupa dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin cepat juga. "Ahhh.. shhh.. minghh..gyuhh" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala nya dan mencengkram sprei kasur Mingyu. Ini terlalu nikmat baginya.

Mingyu rasa dia akan segera sampai, junior Wonwoo yang dia kocok juga sudah mulai membesar tanda akan segera sampai juga. Mingyu mempercepat kocokan nya pada junior Wonwoo dan mendorong junior nya makin masuk ke dalam hole Wonwoo. "akhh..kim.. ming..gyuhh-" belum sempat Wonwoo menyelasikan kalimat nya sperma nya sudah keluar duluan. Sperma nya mengenai tangan Mingyu dan perutnya. Mingyu menjilati sperma Wonwoo sampai bersih, dengan tusukan terakhir Mingyu juga sampai, dia mengeluarkan sperma nya di dalam hole Wonwoo.

Mereka berdua mengatur nafas masing – masing. Mingyu sudah berpindah ke samping Wonwoo dan memeluk nya tanpa mengeluarkan junior nya dari hole Wonwoo. Wonwoo menelusupkan wajah di dada Mingyu dan memeluk Mingyu erat. Mingyu menciumi rambut Wonwoo dan mengusap punggung telanjang Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih Wonwoo, saranghae" bisik Mingyu di telinga Wonwoo. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepala nya "sama –sama Mingyu, nado saranghae~" lalu Wonwoo menciumi dada Mingyu dan menggesekkan rambutnya di dada Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

"mau lanjut tidak?" Mingyu menyeringai. Wonwoo hendak protes tapi terlambat, Mingyu sudah menyerangnya duluan. "ahhh.. mingyyuhh"

.

.

.

.

TOMAT YEY

Notes :

My first rate M fanfict. Semoga tidak mengecewakan :')

Thank you yang udah mau baca :')


End file.
